Sapphire Nicole
Sapphire Marie Grace-Nicole SECOND COHORT THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO A Beast History Sapphire was born on July 4 to Bacchus and Morgana Nicole. After her mother got pregnant Bacchus went immediately "missing." Morgana was the kind of woman who got drunk a lot and didn't like commitment. A year after Sapphire was born she was up for adoption. She was soon adopted by the Grace family. The Grace family was a family of people of believed that life had no adventure. Be Born. Go to school. Graduate. Have a family. Die. As Sapphire grew up she wasn't aware of the fact that she was adopted always going by the name "Sapphire Grace." She always excelled at school. She was also on the Girls Volleyball Team and had many friends. She didn't spend much time with her family. The day before her 14th birthday her adoptive parents told her that she was adopted. Her original name was "Sapphire Marie Nicole." Though after being adopted her name was still officially "Sapphire Marie Grace-Nicole." The Grace family didn't want to completely shut her off from her mom so they kept the Nicole part of her name. Sapphire was furious though and she ran away from home. The wolves found her and she was taken to the wolf house. She was trained and made her way to Camp Jupiter. She was soon claimed by Bacchus. She is currently 17 years old. Personality She is kind and sweet though is a bit naive. She also has a habit of making weak decisions. She has ADHD but not Dyslexia. She is a perfectionist. She is not extremely competitive even though she played a sport (volleyball.) She loves to party and have fun. Appearance She has wavy long blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. She has beautiful smile. She is 5'7". Powers Offensive-''' #Children of Bacchus have the ability to force a state of dizziness onto their opponent for a short time. #They also have the ability to control plants such as fir, oak, ivy, vine and fig. 'Defensive-' #Children of Bacchus have the ability of summoning alcohol, a product that can clean a wound. However, this alcohol is different, giving that it numbs the pain of any wound for a short period of time. #Children of Bacchus have the ability to create a shield out of fir, oak, ivy, vine and fig. 'Passive-' #Children of Bacchus have an genetic resistance to the effects of alcohol. However, they could get intoxicated if they wanted to. #Children of Bacchus can turn any beverage into wine. 'Supplementary-' #Children of Bacchus have the ability to create ropes of vine and traps of Narcissus. #Children of Bacchus have the ability to send a hallucination of a rampaging group of goats and swines. '''Two Months After Camper is Claimed- November 24 #Children of Bacchus can cause their opponent to become dizzy and lightheaded, often leading them to topple over. However, this lasts for a short period of time. Four Months After Camper is Claimed- January 24 #Children of Bacchus can cause someone to hallucinate memories. However, the longer they hallucinate, the more energy they drain. Sixth Months After Camper is Claimed- March 24 #Children of Bacchus are able to turn into a goat or swine. However, the more they stay in that state, the more energy they drain. 'Traits-' #Children of Bacchus generally have a taste for wine and partying. #Children of Bacchus have an uncanny taste for Diet Pepsi #Children of Bacchus make good actors and playwrights. Weapons- She has a long silver sword. Word Bubble- Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Children of Bacchus Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:July Birthday Category:Second Cohort Category:Bea's Pages Category:ADHD